1. Field of Invention
The field of invention relates to the art of building revetments for retaining earth embankments.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in prior art FIG. 14, prior art revetments comprise rectangular concrete blocks 20 in which the back surfaces 22 have embedded therein metal connector plates 24 to which are attached anchor means, such as metal straps 26, embedded in compacted backfill 28. The concrete building blocks are rigid, while the backfill 28 is of granular substance, which is easily compressed at the time of rolling compaction. Therefore, connector plates 24 and anchor straps 26 secured thereto by fastening means 30 may be deformed when the backfill 28 is compacted. Deformation increases with inferior backfill, which is more compressible than better grades of backfill. Furthermore, the stress placed on anchor straps 26 due to backfill compaction and settling over a period of time may cause the anchor straps 26 to separate from plates 24, and thus fail as wall stabilizing means.
The present invention provides solutions to these problems of the prior art devices.